cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Angelica Savannah
|enemies = Luther, Reggie, Bud and Lou, Goons|likes = Theodore, romance, waltzes, magic, candlelight dinners, cotton candy, fashion, knitting, chasing her dreams|dislikes = Not being with Theodore, dragons|powers = Physical strength Agility|fate = Becomes Theodroe’s fíance and the assistant mayor of Animal Town}}Angelica Savannah '''(better known as '''Angelica) is the deuteragonist of the episode ''the Love Lion ''in the Black Lion franchise. She's Mayor Robinson's love interest and eventual girlfriend. Background Angelica is the first-born daughter of Christopher and his wife. She lived in downtown Animal Town for her whole childhood. Sadly, during her childhood, Angelica's mother unexpectedly passed away leaving Christopher, widowed and Angelica without a mother. Even without a mother, Angelica had a great childhood with her father but didn't have that many friends, probably due to her love for books. As an adult, she continued to live with her father and began to help him in his elderly age. While grocery shopping, she bumped into Theodore Robinson, the future mayor of Animal Town. Although, their interaction was short, she was infatuated with him and fell instantly in love with him. Desperate to see him, Angelica decided to get a job at city hall. She managed to get a job as the city's tax collector but wasn't able to work alongside her crush but was hoping that someday that she and Theodore would be together, one day. Development Angelica is one of the storywriter's best female characters as her first appearance inspired the storywriter to create another story where she's the main character and will be able to handle herself in situations that a villain places her in. Also, Giselle from Disney's hybrid film, ''Enchanted ''inspired the storywriter to create a character similar to her. Personality Angelica was portrayed to be a hopeless romantic as she instantly believed that Theodore was her true love. Her dream of romance came from her love of books. As a child, she didn't have that many friends and was found strange by the other students. Even as a young adult, she was unsure of how to socialize with other people, mainly women. However, thanks to Abby and her female friends, they were able to socialize with Angelica by taking her shopping. Afterwards, she's was now able to interact with other females in a mature manner. Despite her initial inability to interact with other people, she was nevertheless, very kind and caring of others. While being in love with Theodore, Angelica was worried that Theodore wouldn't display romantic affections towards her. But with advice from Matthew and Plumette, she was told that she had to be patient with Theodore. Angelica was able to occupy herself by spending time with Theodore until he took her to a royal ball in the Taurus kingdom. Theodore was then able to express his love for Angelica by waltzing. But even after the waltz, Angelica still had insecurities about her relationship with Theodore. Fortunately, her insecurities were dissolved when she discovered that a true love's kiss saved her from the evil Luther's spell. With her insecurities finally conquered, Angelica was revealed to have a brave and tough personality as she remained calm while being in the claws of a dragon Luther. Physical appearance Angelica is a slender lioness with golden fur and long red hair. Her original outfit was a pink strapless dress. She wore a light purple dress to the royal ball in the Taurus kingdom. Appearances The Black Lion: The Series Love Lion Angelica is first seen at City Hall, collecting tax papers and chatting with Tammy until Theodore showed up to ask Angelica on a date with help from Hugo, Stripes and Yak. With help from his friends, Theodore is able to ask Angelica on a date and she accepts. They went over to a restaurant and they managed to spark a love connection between each other. This inspires Angelica and Theodore to spend some more time together, the next day. They went to the carnival, theater and with help from Hugo, they decided to go to a royal ball in the Taurus kingdom. Angelica, happily accepted the offer. Before going over to the Taurus Castle, Angelica went shopping with Abby, Sara and Annette. Meanwhile, Luther, who has grown jealous of Angelica's happiness and purity planned to kill her by manipulating her to drink poisoned wine. At the ball, Theodore is able to express love and care for Angelica while waltzing with her. However, she had to leave when her father had to pick her up. Before she could exit the castle, she was encountered by a goat beggar (who is actually Luther in disguise). He told her that he help her make her insecurities go away by drinking some magical wine. Reluctantly, she drinks the wine and immediately drops to the ground, unconscious. Luther transformed back into his original form and attempted to escape the castle and dispose of the body. However, Manchas stopped Luther and saw Angelica's corpse. They placed her corpse onto bed and learned from Yak and Stripes that Luther poisoned her. They also learned from Luther that Angelica will be dead when the clock strikes 12 for midnight. Hugo deduced that a true love's kiss will save Angelica. Theodore kissed Angelica and she was revived. Angelica and Theodore embraced each other. Angered with Angelica's revival, Luther shapeshifted into a fire-breathing dragon, grabbed Angelica and took up to the top of the castle to kill her. Theodore grabbed Manchas' sword and fought Luther with help from Squeaky. Luther is arrested and Angelica is saved. The next day, Angelica is made the assistant mayor of Animal Town and Theodore asks Angelica, if she wanted to be his fiance and she happily accepted.Category:Lions Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Politicians Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Dancers Category:Royalty Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:African characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Adults